This invention relates to an abrasive wheel comprising an abrasive member made from a plurality of abrasive-coated cloth papers and a wheel substrate.
An abrasive wheel of this type is disclosed in Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication 1-114273. This abrasive wheel comprises a substrate (disk) and a plurality of sheets of abrasive-coated cloth paper having abrasive grains bonded to theist surfaces and bonded to the substrate so as to be arranged radially. The sheets of abrasive-coated cloth paper may be fixed to the substrate radially or in an inclined state with respect to the substrate surface.
This type of abrasive wheel is mounted on the rotary shaft of a hand grinder. When in use, the sheets of abrasive-coated paper are pressed against a workpiece while rotating the wheel to abrade the workpiece.
When pressed against a workpiece, the sheets of abrasive-coated cloth paper are inclined in the direction opposite to the direction of rotation of the disk. At the corner portions of the workpiece, the inclined pieces tend to erect due to their own resilience since they are bonded at only one end thereof, so that they are pressed hard against the corner portions of the workpiece. Thus, the corners of the workpiece are like to be rounded off.
When abrading a weld bead, the sheets of abrasive-coated cloth paper tend to be pressed not only against the weld bead but against a welded portion due to their resilience, thereby abrading the welded portion.
Further, any abrasive powder or grains that separate from the pieces of abrasive material while abrading will be trapped between the subsequent pieces of abrasive material and the workpiece. Thus, the sheets of abrasive-coated cloth paper are likely to clog with such abrasive powder and grains. This markedly deteriorates the abrading efficiency.
Moreover, since the sheets of abrasive-coated cloth paper have to be arranged radially and bonded one by one with adhesive to the substrate, it was extremely troublesome to manufacture such an abrasive wheel. Thus, its mass-productivity was low and its cost extremely high.